The Only Exception
by EmbracingGrace1
Summary: When Sonny has the inspiration to write a new song she wonders where that inspiration comes from. Could someone help her out with that discovery? A little OOC. It's good I promise. :
1. The Only Exception

The Only Exception

As we finally finished filming for the day I was asked by the rest of the So Random! cast if I wanted to go out for ice cream. I told them all no, I just didn't feel up to ice cream tonight. My mind had been else where all day and I had song lyrics flowing through my head because of where my thoughts had taken me. I walked back to my dressing room and sat down on the couch while Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora walked by laughing about something. I laid back on the couch and stared at the ceiling for a while. There were so many things I was confused about. Where was this song forming in my head coming from? What was the inspiration behind it? Before I could lose myself in those thoughts I had to write this song down.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

As the time passed I had come up with the notes to match the lyrics. It was about 10 o'clock when I finished and deciding that nobody else could possibly be here at this time of night, I played the song I had just written. As I was about to begin it hit me right in the chest like a ton of bricks. Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, whatever he likes to call himself was my inspiration. I was left light-headed by the sudden revelation. I couldn't believe it. The weight of this all coming on me at once was a bit overwhelming. I sat my guitar on the sofa and stood up. Every fight we've ever had played on a loop in my head. I shook my head trying to shake out the memories. "This cannot be happening." I whispered quietly. I paced back and forth in the room for a minute. Could Chad really be my only exception? I slowed my pacing and sat back down on the couch. I looked at the lyrics I just wrote and picked up my guitar. I began to play the music I had just written.

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

I started thinking about the heartbreak that my parents went through and my mind flashed back to the time when I promised myself I wouldn't sing about love because from what I had seen, it didn't exist.

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm_

_Content with loneliness_

I started making my voice louder and more powerful.

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well, You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_Ohh-_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, And I'm on my way to believing_

As I strummed the last notes I heard a throat being cleared behind me. I span around and there at the door stood none other than Chad Dylan Cooper himself. I blushed and turned around and became very interested in the floor. I heard him walk in the room and shut the door quietly. I studied the design in the carpet while he walked over and sat down next to me. I looked up at him and was surprised to see that he had a bit of a down cast expression. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Chad. "Wow Sonny. That song was amazing. Who knew you could sing?" He smiled half-heartedly. My eyes found their way to the floor again and mumbled "Thanks."

The silence in the room became a bit loud for my taste and I cleared my throat trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. I looked back at him and saw him studying my face. "Sonny, can I ask you a question?" I looked at his sullen face and said, "Of course. Anything." He looked at the floor, then back at me. "I don't know much about writing songs but I don't think a song like that could have been written without an inspiration. So," I knew that the question I was dreading was coming, 'Who was your inspiration?' I could feel it. He continued, looking into my eyes, "who is it, Sonny? I mean your inspiration. Who is it?" I sighed softly and sat my guitar on the seat beside me. I stood up and started pacing. "It's uh, it's, well, it's you." I whispered. I heard a sigh coming from him. "I'm sorry Chad, I know it's inconvenient and I'm stupid for even telling you but it just hit me today that I'm totally and completely in love with you and I can't do anything about it. Between all the stupid fights and the dumb insults I fell in love with the great Chad Dylan Cooper. I…" I was cut off by him stopping my pacing with his hands on my shoulders. "Sonny. Calm down."

I looked down at the floor to avoid looking at his face. I felt him move his hand off my shoulder and lift my chin up so I was looking up into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. Stop it and listen to him. "Did you think I was upset about that?" I nodded my head slowly. He chuckled a bit before pulling me closer into a hug. He pulled back and looked at me. "Sonny, you have absolutely no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I was so worried that you had fallen in love with someone that wasn't me when I heard the song." Chad pulled me closer again and wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed the top of my head softly and whispered, "I love you too Sonny Munroe." I looked up at him quickly and he smiled at me with a smile I've only seen when he's around me. I didn't realize it until now but he's only ever REALLY smiled at ME. Me, Sonny Munroe. I smiled a huge smile, grabbed his tie and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss as I ran my hands up his chest and through his soft golden locks. He ran his hand through my hair and I giggled into the kiss.

He pulled back and brushed his hand down my cheek. "Sonny Munroe. You are my only exception." Chad grinned down at me. I laughed and hit him on the chest. He feigned hurt. I kissed him on the cheek, backed up, and said, "Well Chad, I GUESS you're my only exception." I grinned at him as he began advancing towards me. "You GUESS?" He chuckled. I laughed loudly and ran out the door of the dressing room down the hallway. I heard his steps behind me and tried to speed up but failed as he ran up behind me and grabbed me around the waist and spun me around. I giggled as he put me down and turned me around. He smiled and whispered, "Caught ya." I looked up at him and smiled my biggest 'Sonny' smile. He moved his head down to mine and kissed me. Chad pushed my back up against the wall and deepened the kiss. I pulled back and smiled, out of breath. "Chad?" He pulled me to him in a hug and kissed my forehead. "Yeah Sonshine?" I smiled at the nickname, and said softly, "You ARE my only exception." He hugged me tighter and said, "I love you sweetheart." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too Chad."

**WOW! Sappy ending or what? Lol. I couldn't think of anything better to do for an ending. I hope you guys like it. It's my first Channy oneshot so sorry if it's awful. :s Leave me some reviews and let me know what you think! Love you guys!**

**Gabi**

**PS. I don't own Sonny With A Chance or Paramore. I enjoyed using them for a little while though. **

**© ThankGodForDeliverance June 24, 2010**

**This work of fiction is copyrighted. Any reproduction of this work without proper authorization from the writer-ThankGodForDeliverance-is punishable by law.**


	2. LETTER TO READERS! IMPORTANT!

A Message:

I felt that I should inform my readers that I've changed my penname. It's is now going to be EmbracingGrace1. Thank you for reading my stories. Please continue to enjoy and don't forget to review!

Love Always,

Gabi


	3. ANOTHER LETTER TO READERS!

A Message:

I now have a twitter account for my fanfiction. It's www . twitter . com / Sweet Gabi 2010 - just take out ALL the spaces and you'll be there. So check me out... follow me. You know what's up. :) Also while I have you here... I'm thinking about writing a chapter fic but I can't think of any ideas. Got any? Let me know! Thanks a million guys!

Love Always,  
Gabi :)


End file.
